


Simpler Times

by SmallTownSlytherin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Character Death, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, War, bare with me, starts with smut and ends with smut, young viren and harrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownSlytherin/pseuds/SmallTownSlytherin
Summary: When times were simpler, Viren could lay in bed with Harrow, his head on his chest and listen to the other mans heart beat. But now, Harrow was the king. He was the king with two children. He had duties and responsibility to his kingdom, and they couldn't be together. Until the death of Sarai- or so Viren thought. Viren thought when Sarai died, everything would change. But he was wrong. When Sarai died, he learned his place instead.





	Simpler Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning before you read- I am bad at tagging. This story contains adult content. It does not have a happy ending. It contains sex, violence, and other things of that nature. It contains male/male relationships. So if none of that is your cup of coffee, please see your way out.

Things used to be simpler. Before Harrow had to take a wife, they had each other and each other was all they needed. When Harrow’s father was king and Viren’s father was the king’s advisor, time’s were easier. Every night they would come together to see each other. But during the day when they passed one another in the hallway, they were careful to limit their interactions to polite smiles and the gentle brushing of hands. 

During the night, it was a different story. At night, they belonged to each other and that’s all had they had to worry about for the time being.  In the safety of Harrow’s lush bedroom that no one was allowed to enter without permission, they were safe wrapped in one another's arms. Fingertips trailed places they didn’t dare go during the day, and lips pressed spots they had long learned made the other shiver with desire. 

“Viren, you learned long ago that your magic tricks won’t make me bend any faster.” Harrow whispered in his ear, nipping at his lobe right after. 

Viren shivered, hands on Harrow’s strong shoulders. “Perhaps, but I can always try. Watching you break under me is always delightful.” He shot back, his fingers glowing and humming a warm spell as he ran them down Harrow’s back. Harrow arched into the touch, and Viren smirked. “Won’t bend any faster, hmmm?” 

“Do be quiet if you want this to continue.” Harrow lifted Viren into his lap with no effort. Clearly his hours of daily sword training paid off. 

“Say no more.” Viren pulled lifted his arms as Harrow pulled his night shirt off, casting the garment aside. He slid his expert hands around Harrow’s waist and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off so they could press their warm, bare chests together. 

Harrow’s soft, plush lips moved to explore Viren’s pale neck, leaving the smallest traces of little nips before slowly leaning him back against the large arraignment of pillows and kissing down his chest and stomach. Viren’s hands moved to grip Harrow’s hair, eyes fluttering shut as strong hands slowly pulled down his pants, another hand gripping his member. He only had a second to breathe before his cock was captured between Harrow’s lips. Harrow took him down his throat, skilled tongue moving expertly up and down along his member. Not too long after, Harrow was reaching into his bedside table to grab a vial of oil and pouring it on his fingers. 

“Are you ready?” he whispered, cupping the back of Viren’s neck and kissing him. 

“For you? Yes.” Viren replied. 

Harrow hummed and coated his fingers with the oil, rubbing one against Viren’s entrance. “Stay relaxed for me, love.” he whispered, slowly pushing the digit into him. Viren moaned, his eyelids fluttering shut. He always enjoyed how tender Harrow was in the beginning, but how rough he was when Viren begged for it later.

Harrow added a second digit, curling them up to brush against Viren’s prostate. Shock waves of pleasure shot through Viren’s body, making him moan and tremble. Harrow hummed in agreement, pulling his fingers out. “Are you ready?” he whispered as he coated his cock in oil, leaning over to press a loving kiss to Viren’s lips.

“Always.”  Viren cupped his cheeks, eyes closed as Harrow’s hands ran down his sides and cupped his waist as he slowly pushed into him. A soft moan left his lips, head falling back. He felt safe and warm in Harrow’s embrace. Harrow started a steady, firm set of thrusts that gently pushed Viren deep into the pile of plush pillows. 

“No matter how many times we do this, you are always so tight.” Harrow hummed in his ear. 

Viren wrapped his arms and legs around him, humming in response. “I’m close.” he whimpered.

“Good.” Harrow reached down and stroked him in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me.”

Viren let out a soft cry as he came, clenching around Harrow, who came inside him only moments later. He collapsed on top of Viren, and if he wasn’t so warm, Viren probably would have complained that he was heavy.  After a moment, Harrow rolled off him and took his hand, laying beside him. There was silence between them, but no words were needed. They were always silent afterwards, because they knew eventually, one of these nights would be their last night together. 

 

\---

“He’s amazing, Viren.” Harrow sat beside the cot, staring at the tiny baby in Eudora’s arms. Despite taking her hand in marriage, Viren did not feel the love he felt for Harrow. He had forced himself to move on, to find someone for the sake of himself and for the sake of Harrow. “What is his name?” 

“Soren.” Eudora smiled, a tired smile on her face. “His name is Soren. One day, he’ll be the best swordsman in your court.”

“I don’t doubt that. I hate to cut your wonderful moment so short, but we must have our portrait painted at noon today, Viren.”

Viren’s chest swelled with pride. Weeks ago, Viren had been asked to pose with Harrow for his coronation portrait. He was confused on why he was being picked instead of Sarai, but he didn’t question it in case it affected and changed Harrow’s choice. 

“I don’t mind.” Eudora promised. “Please, go enjoy your moment.” 

Viren kissed her fingers. “I will be back as soon as possible.” he promised her, standing up and leaving with Harrow.

As they walked down the hallway, Harrow kept his stance tall and his arms clasped behind his back. Truly, he had grown to be a wonderful and proper king. 

“Do you...plan on having kids soon? You need to have an heir.”  Viren dreaded to hear the answer, but he wanted to make proper conversation. 

“I see.” Viren nodded as they stepped into the throne room. They no longer had time to talk as they were shuffled around. The painting process would last hours with very little breaks, but if it meant standing close to Harrow like a love-struck child, then so be it. 

\---

 

Viren hated Sarai with every inch of his being. He did not understand how a woman with a child from a one night stand managed to swoop in and steal the attention of the king. But yet, she did. One of the most powerful women in the Royal Crownsguard had taken the throne- and Harrow’s heart. Harrow adored her, and Viren had been booted to the curb. Or so he thought. 

Harrow came to him in the middle of the night, knocking on his door with the code they had created so long ago. 

“I’m surprised to see you. I thought you would be with-” Viren began to speak bitterly, but his tone stopped when he saw the sad, empty look in Harrow’s eyes. 

“What happened?” he asked, pulling Harrow into the room and closing the door. He put up a spell to soundproof the room, so any words spoken would remain between them. 

“My father is ill. The doctor says he won’t make it through the month.” Harrow closed his eye. “I’m not ready to be king.” 

“I’m...I’m sorry, Harrow.” He reached out and embraced his friend. “You make a wonderful prince, and you will make an even better king.”

“Will you be my advisor? I need you to remain by my side, always.” Harrow whispered, head on his shoulder. 

“Yes.” Viren whispered, pride growing just a little bit. It made him feel good, to know that even though Harrow had a wife who would soon bare his heir, Harrow still treasured his presence.

“Thank you. Will you also...be there? At the funeral? I know Sarai will be there, but I want you to be there as well.”

“You know I will, Harrow.” Viren answered without hesitation. “I will always be there for you. You are my best friend and more.” He longed to press a kiss to Harrow’s lips, but he knew he couldn’t. 

Harrow smiled and took his hand, and just for now, that was enough.

 

\---

Eudora passed when Claudia was eight and Soren was ten. A small funeral was held out of respect. Harrow stood beside Viren, hand brushing against his so slightly no one would have noticed unless they were really looking. Beautiful, elegant Sarai stood beside Harrow, holding six year old Callum against her side. They made a wonderful family. Anyone would be foolish to disagree. Viren had noticed from the second Sarai arrived that her stomach had a slight swell to it, and he knew as soon as Harrow thought he was well enough he would receive the pregnancy announcement. He closed his eyes and pretended to grieve for a woman he didn’t love, and bent down to embrace his children. As they fell into his arms, tears stained onto their cheeks, he felt love for someone besides Harrow for the first time in his life. His heart had grown too cold, too hard. He knew he would have to protect his children with everything he had. He would raise his children to please Harrow to gain the validation he no longer could, and that would have to be enough.

\---

Viren was right. Sarai was three months pregnant when Harrow came to him to make the announcement. She was a well toned woman, so she didn’t show as much as Eudora had during her third month, but Viren knew what to look for. 

“Congratulations.” He said softly, nodding. “I’m sure you’re elated.”

“Yes.” Harrow said. He could sense Viren wasn’t really excited for him. “Viren...I understand what we had in the past was wonderful. But it was before I was king. It was before I had such huge responsibilities. You and I...I admit I wish there are times we could continue those times. But we can’t? We just...we can’t.” 

Viren took a deep breath, clenching his fists. “I understand, Harrow. Times have changed. We were young and stupid. But just because we were young and stupid doesn’t mean those times didn’t have meaning.”

Harrow glanced at him as he headed for the door. “They had meaning.” he promised. “And they will always having meaning. But we can’t continue.” He let the door swing shut behind him, and Viren was left in silence.

\---

Prince Ezran, born March nineteenth, was the talk of the kingdom. Everyone in the castle couldn’t keep their eyes of him, and Viren had never felt more hatred in his heart for someone more innocent. Despite the dark swirl inside him, he stood tall beside his best friend and congratulated him, and even held the tiny prince, looking down into his bright blue eyes. Sarai’s eyes. 

“He’s...he’s wonderful, Harrow.” he said softly. “He looks just like you.”

“Yes. But he has Sarai’s beautiful blue eyes.” he said softly, and Viren gagged inside. He handed Ezran back to Harrow, who sat on the cot with Sarai. Her sister, Amaya, had taken time from training to come see her nephews. “ _ Very handsome.” _ she signed.  _  “He’ll make a great warrior.” _

“Nonsense. This one will grow up with love in his heart.” Sarai hummed. “He won’t hurt a fly.” 

Viren slunk from the room unnoticed, closing his eyes. He knew his exit wouldn’t be noticed until later, and  Harrow wouldn’t ask him about anyways.

“Daddy?” Claudia appeared at the end of the hallway. “I learned a new spell. Do you want to see it?”

“Of course I do.” his heart swelled with pride for his little mage, and he walked down to meet her.

\---

There was an attack on the castle two years later. Two years was not enough time for Ezran to get to know his mother, and yet, she insisted she fight in the battle. The battle took her life, and took her from her sons. Harrow mourned her in silence in his room for an entire day before he found the words. 

“Callum.” he knocked on his step-sons door. “We...we need to talk.” he sighed. “May I come in?” 

The six year old hesitated before letting him in. “Okay. Where’s Mom? She didn’t come home last night.”

“That’s what he we need to talk about, buddy.” Harrow sat down on Callum’s bed, pulling him to sit down with him. “Listen, you know how your mom went to fight with Aunt Amaya in the attack against the castle?”

“Yes. Did she get hurt?” Callum’s eyes went wide with worry. Damn, this kid was smart. 

“No, Callum. Your mother was killed.” Harrow decided there was no beating around the bush.  

Callum stared at him with wide green eyes, as if waiting for him to say the whole thing was a joke. Then, he broke. Tears ran down his face, and he curled in on himself, small body shaking with silent sobs. “My mom is gone? She’s dead?”

“Yeah, buddy. She’s...gone.” Harrow held in his own tears to be strong for him. To be strong for Ezran. Because now, he was alone. 

\---

A soft knock at his door startled Harrow. He had been laying in his bed, which now felt so empty and big. 

“Come in.” he called, expecting a maid bringing him his meal or a servant with a message. He did not expect Viren of all people to slowly step into the room, eyes soft. 

“I figured...I figured you could use some company. It’s not good to be alone in times of mourning.” Viren shut the door behind him, arms clasped behind his back. 

“That...that would be nice.” Harrow admitted. 

Viren came over to him, sitting in a chair beside the bed. “You haven’t been sleeping.” he noted.

“No.” Harrow sighed. “The bed...it’s much too big without her.”

“Yes.” Viren nodded. “It was like that after Eudora passed, too.” Of course, his heart didn’t ache for the woman when she passed, but Harrow didn’t need to know that.

“Forgive me.” Harrow smiled weakly. “I never spoke with you properly after her passing.”

“Harrow, it’s alright. But now isn’t the time for that.” Viren reached out and took his hand. 

Harrow closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillows. “I’m trying to be strong, for Callum and Ezran, but I’ve never felt more weak in my life.”

“It’s okay to feel weak.” Viren told him. “No one is going to think anything less of you. Especially me.”

Harrow closed his eyes. “And I’m grateful for that. You’ve always been my closest friend, Viren. Even when it hasn’t seemed like it, you have been the only person I could rely and lean on. I would trust you with my life and soul.”

The darkness around Viren’s heart began to fade away and he cursed himself. He couldn’t let the feelings he once harbored for Harrow return. He had pushed those away for a reason, and if they returned he knew he would not be able to get rid of them again. 

“Tell me, Viren.” Harrow whispered. “Do you...still have feelings for me?”

Viren shattered. He couldn’t help himself. He was weak for this man. “Yes.” he whispered without hesitation, looking into Harrow’s green eyes. “I have always had feelings for you, Harrow. If you asked me a thousand years from now if I had feelings for you, the answer would still be yes.”

Harrow leaned closer, their lips brushing together. Viren knew Harrow was mourning, and was seeking comfort and validation. He knew he should push him away. But Viren had learned long ago he was a foolish man. So he kissed back, one hand clasping Harrow’s, the other reaching up to cup his cheek. And the cycle started all over again.

\---

War was in full swing, and there was no changing King Harrow’s mind. King Harrow, Viren had to remind himself. He was no longer Harrow. King Harrow was going to lay down his life. He was going to lay down his life for what he believed was the greater good, and soon enough Viren would never see the face of the man he loved ever again. 

“I have tolerated your arrogance for far too long. Maybe even encouraged it.” King Harrow said, and the words burned into Viren like knives. He had come to Harrow with a plan. Even with a plea. Of course he would give up his life for Harrow. He loved him. But he didn’t have to. With this plan, he would switch the body of Harrow with another for a short time. The body of someone who would so willingly die for Harrow until the war was over, and then Viren would have his lover back. But the harder he thought about, the man standing before him was not his lover.

Viren sat on King Harrow’s bed, staring up at the angry man ranting. He looked gorgeous, his eyes hard and dangerous, his crown sat firmly on his furrowed brow. He resisted the urge to grab the staff leaning beside him and storm out. He needed to hear these words. 

King Harrow continued. “But if today is my last day as king, you will know your place.”

Viren narrowed his eyes, fists clenching. “And where exactly is that place?”

Harrow didn’t even flinch as he pointed to the floor. “Right here. On...your...knees.”

Viren’s chest burned as he realized what King Harrow was insuitaing. Any other time, he would have gladly jumped at the chance. But right now, this was not a steamy moment between two lovers. This was a chance for the king to humiliate a puny servant who had overstepped. Viren sat aside the basket in his lap and slowly sank to his knees, eyes burning holes into the carpet.

“You are a servant of the king of Katolis. You are a servant.” King Harrow said. “That is what you are, Viren. Remember your place.”

Slowly, his hands came up to the heavy belt buckle around King Harrow’s waist, and he undid the clasp, sliding it free. He then slid the man’s pants down to his knees, glaring up at him as he slid a hand into his underwear and freed his cock. He knew King Harrow was not going to back down, so he closed his eyes and took the member into his mouth, swirling as he did.

“Good boy.” King Harrow praised, grasping his hair, and Viren hated how even though this was technically a punishment, the words still made desire and passion swirl in his stomach. King Harrow’s hips thrust forward, and Viren moved his head forward to urge him to cum faster. He wanted nothing more to make this moment end as quickly as possible. 

He teased the tip of King Harrow’s cock with his tongue,  hands steading himself on the floor. He knew in this moment he did not have permission to touch the king.  He was a servant and nothing more. King Harrow gripped his hair tighter and came down his throat, and Viren gripped his eyes shut and swallowed the mess. 

“Very well, Viren.” King Harrow praised, pulling himself from Viren’s mouth, a trail of saliva connecting his member and Viren’s lip. “You’re free to go now.”

Viren glared up at him as he wiped his mouth and stood, smoothing the legs of his pants. “Yes, my king.” He grabbed the basket containing the serpent and his staff and stormed from the room.

The guards outside the room stood talk, acting as if they hadn’t heard a thing, and Soren was gazing off, too far in his head to notice the world around him. When he noticed his father's presence he stood tall and to attention.

“Well? Did it work? Did he agree to your plan?” Soren asked with wide eyes.

“No.” Viren said simply and walked away. Away from the king, away from his former lover. He paid it no mind, for he knew he would be back within the hour. For revenge, and with a plan that would work. With a plan that would get him what he deserved all along. For Viren to be the king. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work in The Dragon Prince fandom, and my first work in a while. As us writers know, writers block can be a hassle, and I have been struggle with it for a long time. And as us fellow college students know, finding the time to write isn't easy. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta fangirl0013. Please go read her works. There is tons to chose from, surely you will find something you enjoy.


End file.
